


[银博]关于尾巴

by xiaoshier



Category: [银博]关于尾巴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoshier/pseuds/xiaoshier





	[银博]关于尾巴

“我的盟友，您感觉如何？”

一指探入那人柔软后穴轻轻按压扩张，银灰轻笑着在博士耳边低声询问，口中热气尽数吹进那人耳中欣赏那人脸红战栗模样，末了还坏心眼儿的张口咬住人雪白耳垂，用猫科动物尖锐的犬齿轻轻厮磨。

博士还不太明白现在发生的一切，年轻俊美的脸懵懂无知宛如初生幼婴。

天知道，他刚刚不过是忍不住爱猫人士火热的心，伸手撸了一把银老板的尾巴，那人眼中神色就突然变得晦暗而又锋锐了，就在他以为银灰可能要一剑削死自己准备喊崖心控制一下她哥时，身前的人却突然伸手抓住他手腕用力一扯，把他摁到了自己怀里，然后，开始解他衣服？！!!!!

“不，不是，银灰你怎么了？！突然这样……？”

被脱了个一干二净坐在人怀里，身后隐秘之处被塞入异物不断蹂孽碾压穴内软肉，博士茫然无措的徒劳推拒着这突然的闯入。双手用了全身力气推动着身前精干结实的胸肌，奈何这常年亚健康的孱弱身躯根本无力推动身前人一分一毫，银灰一手捏住他肩轻松的把他抱在怀里，仅此就令他动弹不得了。

“博士，别闹。”轻轻揉揉人柔软发顶，一手扣住人后脑寻着那浅粉薄唇深深吻了下去。另一手仍然持续做着扩张。银灰稍有些心急，很快便探入了第四根手指，宽大的手掌半个都进了那已经湿软染上殷红的后穴，专心致志的用手奸淫着博士的那处。

把浅粉色的唇吻的嫣红，银灰松开那双柔软唇瓣，抬手抚摸起那人瘦弱却美丽的躯体。先是漂亮的肩胛骨，细细研磨一番后手指开始沿着那流畅的腰线一路下滑至穴口。

“嗯，嗯哈～”博士轻呼出声，一阵酥麻的快感顺着银灰抚弄的手传至大脑，本就硬撑着的身子瞬间软了下来，博士喘着气瘫在银灰健硕身躯上，再没了反抗的力气。

眼见着扩张的差不多了，银灰抽出手掌，把死鱼似的瘫他身上的博士抬起翻了个面。双手抬起那人笔直漂亮的双腿，将人两腿掰成个M型，看见了那早已微微抬头的性器。

“那么，我的盟友，我要准备突进了。”微笑着说完，银灰抬起博士柔软雪白的身子，下身来自兽族的高高竖起的巨大阳具对准那微微开合似在做出邀请的后穴，狠狠贯入了博士的身体。

“呀啊!”突然的痛楚传入有些混沌的大脑，把意识激的彻底清醒了起来。身体里那根东西像是要贯穿他的身体似得冲入了深的不可思议的地方，而且还在体内不断涨大。即使经过了充分的扩张，以博士的身体还是难以抵挡这样的冲击。生理性盐水不断涌出眼眶，把眼尾眉梢都染成了嫣红，他躺在银爵身上大口喘着气，像条被拖上岸的鱼。幸而身下的男人体贴的没有再继续乱动，给了他稍微喘口气的时间。

仔细观察着身上人的表情，见着那人脸上痛苦神色逐渐散去才试探性的动了动身子。

“嗯啊～～”博士从来没想过，一个大男人，居然可以发出这么甜腻的声音!最重要的是，这个男人，居然是他自己!

知道自己误打误撞寻到那人得趣处了，银爵低低的笑了几声，调整姿势对着那点九浅一深的戳弄起来。

“唔，唔啊、呃!银，银灰!不可以，不可以…啊!不可以这样玩……!会坏掉的…咿呀!”博士哭着求饶，这深深浅浅的插入几乎要把他给逼疯。可身下这男人半点也不怜香惜玉，反而还用猎豹狩猎的眼神盯着他崩溃的模样，灰色的眸子仿佛要溢出光来。

“说你爱我。”在人耳边低语，银灰眸中带上期待神色，等着那人回答。

“嗯、嗯呐，啊，啊啊啊，不，不要!太羞耻了啊……啊!!”话音未落，下身突然遭到一记猛顶。巨大的阳具狠狠压上了他敏感的前列腺，重重的摩擦过去。博士痛苦的闭上眼睛，快感充斥着他的每一根脑神经，欲望几乎要麻痹他的全身。

“说你爱我。”加重了语气，银灰用危险的眼神紧盯着博士。“说你爱我，想被我干死。如果不说，就不给你了。”说完，银灰抽出性器，好整以暇看着博士被欲望扭曲的面容。

后庭的空虚让博士几乎不能自已，他甚至想用手指自己扣弄，可银灰牢牢的按着他，他动弹不得。

“快说。说了就给你。”银灰贴着博士的耳朵催促着，低沉声线带着浓浓的诱惑在博士的脑海里炸响，摧残博士所剩不多的理智。

“我……我爱你……请用你的性器，干死我吧……”终于，博士开口了。

“满足你，我的小馋猫。”银灰笑了，将蓄势待发的阳具再次捅入博士纤弱的身体，大力抽插起来。每一下都准确的重重摩擦过前列腺，引得身下那人淫叫连连。

最后一下，深深顶入了最深的地方，银灰在博士体内释放了出来，博士也跟着一起泄了。

没急着把深埋在博士体内的性具拿出来，银灰满足的抱着博士，发出声舒服的喟叹。继而又轻笑着开口道:“博士，你可知道，我们兽人族族人交配时会做什么？”没等那人回答，银灰接着说“他们会把尾巴交缠起来，互相磨蹭。”

“所以，现在你知道你之前都做了什么了吗？我亲爱的博士。”


End file.
